a new tag team of gems
by greatest.zora.fan.ever
Summary: okay, so my first fanfiction on this site. the actual summary of the story is IN the story but I just want to say that if you have critiques please put state them. I want to improve and i would really appreciate it. so please enjoy


(hey everyone. so hey this is my first story here and I hope I won't suck. I have some other stories on AO3 under the same name... oh also this story, or at least the idea, was created RIGHT AFTER lapis moved into the barn (ah childhood) I know a long time ago. so yeah this is basically a completely new story for the show. hehe, fun fact I dreamed about sending this story to the crew haha I was a kid. anyhow I will update as much as I can so yeah enjoy what I have till now)

darkness... nothing but darkness then a bit of light. a hand pushes our body up from the ground but... it is more than two... it is 6! we jump back but are blinded by the light. "what happened? where is the ship?" the sound comes from out mouth but we don't say it... it's not our voice nor our words "EMERALD?! MOUNTAIN ROCK?!" we scream around. it is our words but its the same voice as the last sentence- "ARGH!" a struck of pain appears in our side, blood dripping from a wound that we hadn't noticed until now. our eyes spread away, incapable of focusing but instead of one view... oh, of course, it is 3 views. "what... *crying sounds* is happening guys?!" Emerald! where is he?! "Emerald, don't worry we'll be okay. where are you?!" we look around. we are on a hill of grass, a city in the background but a barn is closer. the barn is clearly old and falling apart, it even has a hole in the side and a hole with water in front of it. "a.. a hill" "that's where I am!" that wasn't us (lets distinct the people talking) it was Mountain rock! Mountain... where are you? I don't see you... and what happened to my voice?!

Emerald, ... I think we're fused! what?! oh of course we are! how stupid could I be "Emerald, Mountain- AH!" The pain has returned even worse now and we start to glow. ONYX! HELP PLEASE! "OKAY CALM DOWN!" we try to stand up. Two of our hands grab a big black cloak laying next to us. it is just ragged now with a lot of green and white patches. they tie it around the wound which still stabs a lot but it helps much better Thanks Mountain Emerald says while the lowest arms wipe the lowest eyes their tears Youre welcome, Emerald we inner chuckle. He always took care of himmm ... we fall to the ground panting "f*ck. lets *we pant* need to find help" we start walking dropping glowing blood in the grass as we start to walk weaker and slower constantly. as we get closer to the barn we see two figures arguing with each other... or just a small goblin yelling at a beautiful blue girl. "are we on polymer five?" Why? "because I see an angel and demon" nice

Peridot screams at lapis "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! THE SEISMIC DISPENSER IS MINE!" Peridot says clearly angry and frustrated "and I told you I didn't touch it," Lapis says snapping at Peridot. Peridot in anger points towards a wet construction drill. "so?" Lapis says looking disinterested "SO?! SO- what is that?" Peridot says hearing a whoosh. a green war ax lands in between the two gems silencing them except for a yelp from Peridot please... help Peridot and Lapis look up. they see a 6 armed man. a transparent gem on his shoulder and a black gem in his left eye with a green glow emanating from his back. he has 6 arms and eyes. two arms cover his side and his eyes tired. his upper body is covered by a homeworld's attire with a white diamond symbol and his body appears in peek (for a human) conditions. he falls to the ground blowing up some dust and sand. "umm hey?" Peridot says scared but willing to help. He un-fuses and three manly looking gems appear from it. one black wearing the cloak, one white wearing knight-like armor, and one green wearing clothes befitting a miner with the wound in his side.

"quick help them!" Peridot runs to try and pick up both Mountain and Emerald. Lapis, however, hesitates "But what if they are from homeworld?" Lapis says looking scared "doesn't matter! they need help!" Peridot yells struggling to carry both Mountain and Emerald "b-but-" "j... just help... Emerald.. please" Onyx says breathing heavily and trying to support himself "... ugh" Lapis says picking up Onyx. "we'll help you all" "Thanks, angel," Onyx said smirking Huf Mountain said standing up and helping Peridot carry Emerald "Thanks... person" Peridot said smiling at the knight helping her carry the guy thrice the size of her Names Mountain rock He said smiling down. Emerald he said biting his teeth. "I'm Onyx" "so all Quartz"yep "you sure don't look like Quartz," Lapis said looking just a bit confused "how so?" Onyx asks raising a brow walking in the barn being supported by Lapis. "you just look a lot more..." smaller? Mountain said laying Emerald on a bale of hay "yeah" "they are probably Era 2, Lapis" uhh sure Mountain said sitting on the head of the tractor.

ah! Emerald says grabbing his wound. "EMERALD! mountain and Onyx run to his side as Mountain tries to put pressure on the wound. dont worry don't worry. you're going to be fine Emerald starts to cry as he bleeds a bit harder. " whats wrong!!" Peridot asks as she runs next to the three "he.. he..." Onyx can't get to his words as he tries to help Emerald as much as he can. HES CRACKED Mountain spits up. "He's what?!" we were in a ship to Rhinoceros and crash-landed on this planet! he already lost a splinter of his gem on Homeworld but we didn't realize it would get worse! mountain said turning Emerald on his back showing a small crack in the gem on his back. "we have to get Steven!" Peridot says to Lapis almost screaming. "you're right!" Who the hell is Steven?! Mountain said looking worried. "has a friend who can help" lapis says putting a hand in his arm. "are you sure?" Onyx said looking her in the eyes. "yes don't worry" she says looking as encouraging as she can. "Come on let's go," Peridot says running out of the barn. "okay," Lapis said activating her wings and flying out of the barn. "huh, angel has her wings," Onyx said still looking after. get your agate here! Mountain yelled

 _ **to be continued**_


End file.
